A Very Psychotic Christmas!
by Bishie Hunter Neko
Summary: [FINALLY FINISHED!] The digi-destined visit Mimi in New York for Christmas, and have...fun? (Tormenting Micheal, that is...)
1. Twas the night before Christmas

Disclaimerish!: I do not own Digimon or anything related to it (such as shares in Toei and Bandai :winks: ) If I did own Digimon, I would have made sure it was a Takari ending!!!!!!!!!! :snarls: _Anyways... _This is a Kouyako, Kenkari, Sorato, and Mimchi fic, so if any of the above couples terrify you, please, don't read this! :smiles: Okay, before I scare you anymore, here's the story! R & R!  
  


A Very Psychotic Christmas  


Twas the night before Christmas, and through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
  
Well, not really. At least one of the digi-destined was lying awake. A muffled giggle came from the living room where all the digi-destined were sleeping.  
  
Stop it! Kari whispered, I said I would come to New York with you if you didn't keep me up! She kicked playfully at Ken.  
  
Did you actually believe me? Ken joked, You're guilible! He rolled over in his sleeping bag so that he bumped her, then quickly rooled back to avoid the kick she aimed at him.  
  
I play a lot of soccer you know! she teased, as Ken dodged another kick from her slim legs, restrained by the bulk of her sleeping bag.  
  
I do too, but I'm sorry I started it, kay?  
  
I suppose, Kari winked and settled herself into her sleeping bag, G'night Ken-kun.  
  
  



	2. Christmas morning!

Another disclaimer: See, I still don't own Digimon! What do you expect me to do in the space of, what, three minutes? Go out and buy Toei and Bandai? I don't think so! :takes three deep breaths: Okay... R & R!  
  
_Italics_: thinking!  


  
Ch.2  


Izzy! Wake up! Look at all the presents! Yolei gave poor Izzy a nougie, then bounced over to the Christmas tree.  
  
By this time Yolei had woken **almost** everybody else up, and the living room was filled with loud yawns.  
  
Mimi skipped down the stairs, already radiant in a silk dressing gown.  
  
Good morning everybody! Merry Christmas! she yelled. She waltzed by the fireplace mantle, grabbing a bell, and added its chiming to the general confusion.  
  
Tai hurriedly ran a gel covered hand through his crazy hair, and smoothed his pyjama top.  
  
Good morning, Mimi darling! he purred, and relieved her of the bell.  
  
Good morning, sweetheart! Mimi threw her arms around Tai.  
  
While they danced around twisted sleeping bags, and open suitcases, T.K. was trying to wake Matt up.  
  
Matt? Wake up!  
  
Just five more minutes, Dad, Matt rolled over and buried his head in his pillow.  
  
It's Christmas morning, and Sora's here... T.K. smiled gleefully as Matt sat up very fast. He saw his reflection and...  
  
Argh! Where's my gel?!?! The whole room went silent.  
  
I thought your hair didn't need gel, Matt, Izzy remarked coyly.  
  
Heh heh. Er, it doesn't... Um, that's just a habit... Heh heh. Yeah... Matt pulled at his collar nervously, as Sora stared at him in an extremely funny way.  
  
Since she lived with Tai, Kari was accustomed to noise, so this sudden silence had woken her up. The first thing she did was to give Ken a solid kick in the leg, then innocently smoothed her pink pyjamas as she fished her D-terminal out of her suitcase.  
  
Ken struggled awake, massaging the spot where the kick had landed, What was that for? Kari?!  
  
Angelically lying in her sleeping bag, Kari started a message to Cody, who hadn't come to New York, Is there anything you'd like to say to Cody, Ken-kun?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ow. Nope. Nothing. Sorry, Ken tried to smile apologetically, but it came out as a grimace of pain.  
  
That's okay.  
  
Just then, Joe woke up, took one look at Matt, screamed, and went back to sleep.  
  
Right... What's wrong with Joe? Sora sat on the couch, looking confused.  
  
While everybody was looking at Joe, then Matt, then Joe, then Matt again, Davis was rummaging through Tai's duffel bag.  
  
Ah ha! he shouted, triumphantly holding a small black bottle in the air,   
  
I knew that your style wasn't natural, Tai! Izzy crowed.  
  
Stop tormenting them, Koushi! Let's open presents! Yolei exclaimed.  
  
This statement was greeted by a roar of approval from all the digi-destined. T.K. started passing out presents as everybody put up their hands to catch them.  
  
Everybody except for Joe. He caught a present with the back of his head.  
  
Ow! Do you mind? I'm trying to get some sleep! Oh... Presents! Good morning everybody! Silence. Tai laughed nervously.  
  
Davis obviously wasn't perturbed by Joe's outburst and started to open his present.  
  
What are you waiting for? Come on! Soon the room was filled with squeaks of joy, and gasps of awe.  
  
A portable internet connection?! Thank you Yolei! Izzy shouted, while Mimi was jumping up and down, holding a gorgeous shirt from Sora.  
  


*°~°*  


Finally, there were only 10 identical packages remaining. Everybody leapt for one at the same time, and this resulted in several collisions at high speed.  
  
Davis was the first to escape the tangle with his present, and promptly tore open the magnificent blue wrapping paper. Tai did the same to his shimmering orange wrapping while the others peeled off the tape.  
  
Yolei squealed with joy when she saw what was inside the bright red wrapping paper; a purple ski jacket with pink accents...  
  
  
And matching snow pants?! Wow! They're gorgeous! Kari held up her pink pants, running her finger along the blue trim.  
  
Mimi smiled secretively, There's more... Keep going...  
  
A lift ticket for Lake Placid! Cool! After carefully folding his green jacket, I Izzy examined the graphics on the lift ticket.  
  
Holding his blue jacket, Matt looked slightly bemused. Eventually he spoke up, Um, Mimi? Why did you get us all this stuff? We don't even know how to ski!  
  
Kari, who had been throwing bits of ribbon randomly at people, suddenly looked up, There's a catch, isn't there.  
  
Mimi looked very pleased with herself, Michael works as a ski instructor at Lake Placid ski resort, and he's going to teach you how to ski!  
  
Yolei fell over sideways, Michael? He's cute! Annoyed, Izzy cleared his throat, Oh, right. Izzy... Yolei corrected herself quickly.  
  
When do we leave?! T.K. asked excitedly.  
  
Mimi cried gleefully.  
  
  
  


*°~°*  


While the others got changed and ate breakfast, davis was playing the video game he had gotten from Kari. He was so fascinated that he didn't notice anything that was going on around him.  
  
If Davis was paying the the slightest bit of attention to his surroundings, he should have been suspicious when Sora, with an evil grin, pushed Matt towards him. But he wasn't.  
  
Matt cleared his throat, Um, Davis? I have something to tell you... Jun and I are going out.  
  
Oh, that's nice Matt, Davis was completely oblivious.  
  
I just thought you should know first. Matt walked away very quickly, barely containing his laughter.  
  
As Davis continued to play, slowly turning Matt's speech over and over in his mind, Matt and Sora almost had to leave the room to stop themselves from laughing hysterically. Almost. They couldn't though, because that would take all the fun out of it!  
  
Finally they got the reaction they were looking for. Davis let out a loud squawk and threw his video game over his left shoulder (and consequently hitting unfortunate Joe who was sitting on the floor behind him).  
  
Jun and Matt?!¿¡ Glark! Davis searched out the nearest wall and commenced banging his head against it as Sora shrieked with glee.  
  
After a while, Davis slowly stopped banging his head against the wall, and whirled around to face Matt, Are you serious?!  
  
Matt ran for his life with Davis in hot pursuit, while Sora stayed behind, laughing deomonicly to herself. _I love my evil minion..._  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


A/N: See, Sora has evil minions too! Just like me! Anyways... How was that? More interesting than the first chapter I presume...


	3. Romantic Filler

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I wish I owned the movie though. :smiles: R&R!  


  
Ch. 3  


New York is really something. Kari gazed upwards at the skyline.  
  
Ken squeezed her gloved hand, You're right. But if you think about it, it's not really that different than Tokyo though. He lead Kari over to a bench in the park and pointed up into the sky.  
  
Do you see that really bright star, it's about halfway between those two trees?  
  
Kari replied softly. She tucked up her knees against the cold and Ken slipped his arm around her thin shoulders.  
  
That's Sirius, it's one of the stars closest to the Earth. When you look up to the right, there are three stars in a row, right?  
  
  
  
That's Orion's belt. Orion is the hunter. If it's really clear out, you can see the rest of the constellation, Ken smiled.  
  
Kari whispered.  
  
Yeah... Can you see that faint blur up there, just by that square of stars?  
  
Just barely, but I can. What is it? Kari inquired.  
  
  
That's the Andromeda galaxy. It's one of thousands of galaxies in the universe, Ken looked at Kari.  
  
I'm just one small person, she whispered, her voice filled with awe, Sitting here on this bench in the middle of a city. This tiny city, its on a planet inside a solar system. This little solar system is in the huge Milky Way galaxy. Huge compared to this planet maybe, but there are so many that are even larger, all in the universe, she paused, shivering, Maybe this universe is just one of many in this, everything I guess. It could just go on like that... And then there's me, sitting on the bench. I feel so insignificant.  
  
Well, you know what Kari? Ken said after a long pause, You aren't insignificant to me.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: _Awwwwwww..._ Unfortunately, it's all downhill from here!


	4. Roadtrip!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I stilll don't own Digimon! Or the movie for that matter! :sits down and sobs: Wah! I want the movie! Anyways :sniffs:, Digimon is owned by Toei, Bandai, and other folks, not by little me.  
  
_Italics_: thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch. 4  


Rise and shine, everybody! Mimi screamed, running into the living room.  
  
Tai moaned, Mimi, what time is it?  
  
Seven! Why do you ask?  
  
'Cause I'm exhausted... Tai rolled over.  
  
Tai! We're going skiing today! Don't you remember?! Mimi exclaimed.  
  
T.K. sat bolt upright, looking extremly shocked, Whowhatwhenwherewhy?!?!  
  
After getting over her initial suprise, Mimi calmly replied,   
  
Matt and Sora sweat dropped.  
  


**  


99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, Davis and T.K. sang, Yolei joined in, Take one down, pass it around, ninety... they trailed off.  
  
Kari prompted.  
  
Right! 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of berr on the wall, 98 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety, er... seven bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
They reached 79 before Tai started to sing, I'm going to bang your heads against a wall, I'm going to bang your heads! Pick you up, swing you around, I'm going to bang your heads against a wall!  
  
Everybody twitched. Um, Tai? Izzy said nervously, You're kidding, right?  
  
Tai replied with a straight face.  
  
Ah. In that case... The singing stopped abruptly.  
  
Thank you.  
  


**  


Yolei leapt out of the can, slamming the dorr in davis's face, Look Shirou, it's snowing! Hearing no reply, she turned around,   
  
Davis got out, looking shell-shocked, followed by an very frazzled Tai. Matt was twitching uncontrollably, and T.K. looked extremly pleased with himself.  
  
And I also... T.K. was saying before he was interupted by Matt.  
  
Please, no more! I surrender!  
  
If you're sure... But once I... T.K. grinned as Matt screamed and stuck his hrad in a snowbank.  
  
Just then, the tailgate of the van opened, and Izzy leapt out, with Joe in hot pursuit.  
  
Joe uses gel!! Izzy screamed, waving another small bottle, blue this time.  
  
Joe stopped suddenly, And you care because?  
  
Izzy stopped too, No reason. he walked calmly over to Yolei, leaving Joe alone with steam coming out of his ears.  
  
Isn't it beautiful? Yolei slipped her hand inside Izzy's and let the snowflakes dust her cheeks.  
  
Nearby, Ken and Kari were giggling as the cold flakes tickled their noses, and Sora was brushing snow out of Matt's hair. Tai was trying to convince Mimi to do a cannonball into a snowbank, and everybody else was running around poking each other.  
  
Yolei stuck her tongue out to catch the delicate snowflakes, and Izzy did the same, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The sensation of cold specks sent shivers of excitement up Yolei's spine. _I wish this moment could last forever..._   



	5. The hotel :creepy music:

The disclaimer: (It's so... disclamerful!) I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form, and I still want the movie! Toei, Bandai, other folks, blah, blah, blah! R&R pleeeease!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.5  


Cool! Look at this room! Kari exclaimed. She dumped her suitcase in the doorway, and dove onto one of the beds.  
  
Yolei tripped over Kari's suitcase, and found herself sprawled on the floor.  
  
Um, ouch? Kari suggested.  
  
Yolei moaned, and dragged herself onto the other bed, It _is _a nice room though...  
  
Kari giggled, After you recover, another giggle, Do you want to find the others?  
  
It's not funny Kari! Yolei cried indignantly.  
  


**  


Do you, by any chance, Joe looked craftilly at Davis, Have any fives?  
  
Nope. Go fish, Davis said quickly.  
  
Tai looked over Davis's shoulder suspiciously, That's not true, Davis! he exclaimed as Davis tried to pull his cards out of sight, You've got three!  
  
So what if I do? Davis said sulkily as he passed the cards to Joe.  
  
Joe glared at Davis before turning to Yolei, smiling sweetly, Do you have any tens?  
  
No, no, NO! Yolei screamed, You've asked me that four times!!!  
  
T.K. snicked, I guess you're not any better at Go Fish than you were last Christmas!  
  
Yolei twitched.  



	6. Ski lessons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. :ominous pause: Yet...  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.6  


Mimi, I think there's something in my ski boot, Matt said.  
  
Let me see, Sora replied. She turned the boot upside down, and three toothpicks, a wad of paper towel, and quarter, and a crumpled five dollar bill fell out.  
  
Okay, some things, Matt corrected himself.  
  
I wonder how all that got in there, Mimi remarked.  
  
Davis, Kari, Ken, and T.K. dove for the five dollar bill at the same time, almost flattening Tai. Shouts of It's mine! and rang from the pile of flying fists and feet.  
  
Finally, Kari emerged with the bill clasped firmly between her teeth. To emphasize the victory, she was sitting on Davis, holding T.K.'s hat, and had one foot on Ken's head.  
  
I win, she said simply. Everybody sweat dropped.  
  


**  


Joe, I'd like you to meet Lee, Mimi indicated a smiling boy, slightly older than herself.  
  
Lee grinned, Hello Joe, I'm glad you decided to try cross-country skiing!  
  
Joe waved, wobbled, swayed, and fell over. Lee's smile faded.  
  
Well, I'll leave you to it then, Mimi walked away quickly.  
  


**  


Hello everybody, I'm Micheal, and I'll be your ski instructor today, Micheal smiled nervously at the group assembled in front of him.  
  
The first thing we have to do, Micheal paused to remove Davis's gloves from his ears, Is get you fitted for equipment. Mimi darling, you don't need to accompany us, since you have your own stuff. Tai snarled territorially.  
  
Look Ken, Kari whispered, He's only been around Tai and Davis for two minutes, and he's already twitching!  
  
Ken agreed, He's not going to last.  
  
I give him twenty minutes before he starts hurting things.  
  


**  


Okay guys, here we are at the bottom of the magic carpet! Micheal exclaimed, All you have to do is slide onto it, and it will take you up the hill.  
  
That sounds easy enough... Sora said, looking decidedly unsteady on her skis.  
  
It'll be a cinch! Davis declared, After al the evil Digimon we've fought, lil MagicCarpetmon will be a pushover!  
  
Dead silence.  
  
Micheal sweat dropped, You'll be going first then?  
  
Davis boldly pushed himself up to the magic carpet, turned his skis the wrong way, and fell over.  
  
Micheal said slowly, You'd have your skis pointing the other direction... he dragged Davis out of the way,   
  
There was a long pause. Finally, Yolei volunteered. She got all set up, skis facing in the right direction and everything, but panicked when she realized the magic carpet was actually moving.  
  
It went on like this for fifteen minutes. Finally, Micheal admitted defeat, Maybe we'll try the poma lift.  
  


**  


If you were at the Lake Placid bunny hill at 2:00PM, Dec. 27, you might have been scared enough to run away.  
  
This fear would have been caused by 11 individuals:  
  
Micheal was banging his head against a wall, muttered death threats, while Yolei and Izzy were too busy examining the poma lift to actually get up it.  
  
At the top of the hill, things weren't going much better.  
  
Ken, Davis, and T.K. were all trying to support Kari, but it looked like she was actually holding them up!  
  
Sora was beating Matt over the head with her pole, and Tai was too busy staring at Mimi's butt to notice her wonderful turning.  
  
In a different part of Lake Placid, Lee was about to give up. Joe, his cross-country skiing pupil had run into six snowbanks, four trees, two cars, and a moose.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Okay, that was the climax of the story. It sorta winds down after this... :shakes head: I really need to get more sleep!


	7. The tragic aftermath of the lessons

Disclaimer: I now Digimon. All of it! Muwhahaha! Actually, I don't, but it felt so nice to be able to say that. Beware the sane person...  
  
_Italics:_ thinking. Actually, there aren't any italics in this chapter. I guess nobody thinks!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.7  


Joe lay spread-eagled on his bed, Promise me we'll never...  
  
Izzy sobbed.  
  
Do that again! Ken finished.  
  


**  


Sora moaned.  
  
Yes Sora?! Mimi jumped on her bed.  
  
I can't move...  
  


**  


T.K. was poking Matt. Not hard. Not frequently. Just enough to drive him absolutly crazy.  
  
Matt, how was skiing? Poke, Did you like it? Poke, I did. Poke...  
  
Matt shrieked, That's where Sora smacked me with her pole!  
  
T.K. hid under the bed,   
  


**  


Tai was meowing. He didn't know why he was meowing. It just seemed like a good idea. Go figure.  
  
Davis decided that purring was considerably better than meowing, so he purred.  
  
This went on for the better part of an hour.  
  


**  


Eeny, meeny, myny, moe, Yolei chanted, Catch a tigger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, myny, moe.  
  
Kari prompted, Truth or dare?  
  
Um, dare, Yolei decided.  
  
Kari said deviously, In that case... I dare you to... Um... I forget.  
  
Yolei fell over.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Actually, I couldn't think of anything. 


	8. Whee! Another roadtrip!

Disclaimerful!: I still **still **STILL do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. **STILL!** This chapter might scare you a bit, but if you've read the rest of the story, I think you'll be okay.  
  
_Italics: _ thinking. Hey... There isn't any thinking in this chapter either!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.8  


The digi-destined were packing up the van for the long drive back to New York City. At least, Joe was trying to pack. tai was unloading the bags as fast as Joe was putting them in, obviously searching for something.  
  
Tai yelled triumphantly, I knew it!  
  
What, Tai? Mimi asked excitedly.  
  
Well, in Izzy's bag I found... Izzy's eyes grew very large.  
  
Drumroll please, Matt muttered.  
  
Tai finished. All heads turned towards Izzy.  
  
Izzy hid behind Yolei as Davis, Tai, and Matt advanced upon him, No response, aside from cruel laughter.  
  


**  


Red bunch buggy, no returns! Mimi punched Davis in the arm.  
  
Davis protested, What was that for?!  
  
Mimi sighed, It's a game, Davis. When you see a car like that red one over there, you punch people and say punch buggy, no returns'. If it's yellow, you say yellow bunch buggy no returns', if it's green you say green punch buggy, no returns,' and so on.  
  
The light of understanding glowed in Davis's eyes, Oh, okay...  
  


**  


Tai, look at the rings on my cellphone! Mimi said brightly, There's Annoying', Very Annoying', Exceedingly Annoying', and Insanely Annoying'! Do you want to hear them?!  
  
_How do I put this nicely..._ Tai searched his brain for ideas. A task that was suddenly unnecessary.  
  
Blue punch buggy, no returns! Davis lunged over the seat and punched everybody in the van. Micheal, who was driving, swerved a bit, and it was the last straw for Matt.  
  
Gah! Davis! Matt unbuckled his seatbelt and launched himself at Davis, Your annoying nature never ceases to annoy me! You're worse than Tai!  
  
Tai processed this statement for a while, and finally understood it as an insult.  
  
Tai leapt over the seat at Matt, who was tickling Davis mercilessly.  
  
I think you've created a monster, Kari remarked to Mimi.  
  
Davis gasped, I just have one more thing. Look. Davis pointed out the (fortunately) tinted window the van as three huge trucks filled with punch buggies drove by.  
  
Luckily for Matt, he passed out before Davis sprung into action, which probably prevented Davis from getting killed.  
  


**  


Matt! It's a stoplight! Sora called in Matt's general direction.  
  
Who cares? This little twerp deserves an hour of constant tickling, and that's what he's going to get! The van slowed to a stop and Micheal rolled down the windows, perhaps in an attempt to drain out the insanity. Unfortunately for him, it just attracted more.  
  
Davis's wails for help attracted the attention of a woman in a neighbouring car, who rolled down her window too.  
  
Is everything okay in there? she asked Sora, while Micheal frantically urged the light to turn green.  
  
Everything is just peachy! Sora replied. And everything might have been just peachy', had Davis not poked his head up.  
  
Help! They're going to kill! he screamed.  
  
Sora sighed, and put her elbow on Davis's head, forcing it out of sight, Just peachy...  
  
The light turned green, and Micheal floored it. As they pulled away, they could here the woman on the phone, Hello? I'd like to report a car full of drunks...  
  


**  


Come on, Micheal. It wasn't that bad, Mimi was trying desperately to console Micheal.  
  
But it was bad! Micheal moaned, It was awful! They're hopeless as skiing, even worse at riding in cars for long periods of time and... Davis ran by shrieking, with Matt in hot pursuit.  
  
Well, I'm sorry you didn't like them Micheal, Mimi could barely conceal her laughter, They **are** going home tomorrow...  
  
They're what?!  
  
Going home tomorrow, Mimi repeated.  
  
Micheal leapt skyward in joy.  
  
But you **do** have to drive them to the airport. Micheal landed in a heap.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: I **almost** (emphasis on **almost**) pity Micheal.


	9. Goodbyes sniff

Disclaimer: Whee! I still don't own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Except for Ken. I own Ken. ^gets ambushed by fellow Ken fangirls^ Okay, fine! I don't own him either, but... You can wish right?  
  
_Italics:_ thinking, but... There isn't any italics in this chapter, so I guess there still isn't any thinking!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.9  


Goodbye, Mimi. I'll miss you! Kari gave Mimi a final hug, Come on Ken, let's go find our seats.  
  
Instinctivly, Ken turned around, No, T.K.. That does not mean you. T.K. slouched away. Davis grinned hopefully, but Ken shooed him away too. Kari found all this very amusing.  
  
'Shirou! Come and say good-bye to Mimi! Yolei dragged Izzy over to MImi and MIcheal. Micheal trembled a bit when Yolei flung her arms around Mimi then turned to him. And shook his hand.  
  
Good-bye Micheal.  
  
Come on Miya. Let's go find our seats, Izzy looked faintly pleased that he didn't have to chase off any other boys. He gently took her hand and followed Ken and Kari.  
  
Joe nearly lifted Miimi off the ground as he hugged her. Tai growled and he let go. I'm going to miss you!  
  
Me too, Mimi replied quickly.  
  
All the other digi-destined said their good-byes until finally, only Mimi, Tai, and Micheal were left.  
  
Tai said, extending his hand to Micheal, It's been cool.  
  
MIcheal shook Tai's hand weakly, That was definetly a very psychotic Christmas. He had to go sit down afterwards.  
  
And you, Tai turned to Mimi with a smile, You're as beautiful as ever. Mimi blused.  
  
It was great having you here. I'll miss you Taichi.  
  
I'll miss you too, Mimi-chan. Be sure to come and visit sometime. Bye... Tai started to walk away.  
  
Wait Tai! Mimi called after him. Tai turned around hopefully. Have fun sitting next to Davis on the plane home! Tai fainted.  
  


**END**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Well, what did you think? Was that, in the words of Micheal: ...a very psychotic Christmas?   
  
Review please, or email me at digital_kitten@lelola.zzn.com ^smiles^


End file.
